Dipper Gets Drunk
by HandsInPockets
Summary: Dipper POV. Dipper and Mabel drink for the first time at their first high school party at Wendy's house while her family is away. Still young and learning at the age of 15 for the two. I don't know read it if you want. Oneshot.


I sigh as I'm looking at a wood ceiling in my room. It's two weeks into my Freshmen year Summer and part of me already wants school to start so I can have something to do. For the past couple of days this has been my best pass-time. Just me and my headphones while listening to Brand New and pretending I'm playing and singing on stage. Music was playing and my eyelids are getting heavy and I start to doze off. As I was on the verge of sleeping I felt my headphones rip out of my ears. I sat-up to see them dangling from Mabel's hand. I looked up at Mabel and she had a grin on her face. When she grins I'm still getting use to her brace-less face. Her teeth look great but I kinda miss brace-face Mabel.

"Guess what?" Mabel asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to a party. Not just any party, a Wendy party. You know what that means?" Mabel squinted her eyes. I gave her a confused look.

"Wear flannel?" I said.

"No it means cute boys, and cute boys means I'm going hunting!" Mabel said walking over to her side of the closet picking out clothes. I got up realizing that Mabel was actually looking pretty decent while I was in basketball shorts and an old baggy shirt I usually sleep in. Not only that there was some stains from dinner on it.

"Ugh" I said. "There's no way I'm going to a party like this, I look like a mess. Can I at least shower first?" I asked.

"You had all day to shower! Just slap on a new shirt and some deodorant." Mabel said behind a closed door changing into new clothes. I simply shrugged and took her advice. I changed into a simple green and white baseball tee and dark cargo shorts. I grabbed my old pinetree hat that had some rips in it but still looks decent. I looked at a body mirror looking at myself. I looked okay, but my hair was a bushy hell. I put the hat on forwards and it made me look like a kid again. I didn't want anyone thinking I was twelve, so I tried wearing the hat backwards covering on the back part of my hair and leaving the front open. I thought it looked good so I went with it. Mabel comes out of the closet wearing a pink skirt and a light blue blouse with a hint of perfume. She looked at me sort of muddled.

"You're going in that..?" She said lacking enthusiasm.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking at myself.

"A little pop-punk but eh it'll work." She said as she was straightening me out.

"You sound like Pacifica I swear." I said to her. Mabel went from being friendly to slightly hostile.

"That is one the meanest things you could've said to me." She said. There was a small silence that I didn't know if I should say something or not.

"Sorry.." I said quietly. She shrugged it off.

"It's whatever home boy. Now let's rock and roll!" She said in confidence.

"Do we like.. take something?" I asked. Mabel put her hand to her cheek.

"Well Pacifica text me saying if you bring booze everyone will surely think you're chill, so we should get that." Said Mabel.

"Wait, you talk to Pacifica? I thought you hated her." I said.

"All girls hate each other Dipper, but we also have each other's backs. Then later sometimes stab them. It's a girl thing." Mabel said as she was combing her hair.

"To this day, women are the most fickle creatures that I may never understand." I thought to myself. "So what should we take, we can't exactly buy liquor. I also doubt anyone is willing to buy it for us." I said crossing my arms.

"Hmm there's that homemade alcohol that Grunkle Stan makes every now and then." Mabel suggested.

"That battery acid?" I blurted. "Mabel if we take that not only will Stan kill us but I'm pretty sure that we'll be responsible for casualties." I said. Mabel hummed to herself.

"So what do you suggest we take?" Mabel said. After some thinking I submitted to the idea.

"Fine, but if someone dies it's on you." I said. Mabel grinned and shrugged. We grabbed the bottle while Stan was asleep on his chair with the T.V. on. We quietly left the shack and headed to Wendy's. It was a quick 10 minute walk as we found teenagers outside and music blasting from the house. We walked up to the front house and found Wendy talking to some friends.

"Yo Wendy we're here!" Mabel said. Wendy turned and grinned as we walked into the living room and put the homemade brew next to all the other booze. She walked over to us.

"Hey kiddos, glad to see you could make it. You even brought something, which is good because I don't think we'll have enough for everyone." Said Wendy looking at the small table of drinks and red cups. I put the clear liquid down with a sticky note saying 'Drink at your own risk.'

"So what is it?" Wendy asked.

"Fuck if I know. could be liquid sulfur or cyanide for all we know." I said.

"It's a Grunkle Stan original. He wanted to market it, but the FDA said something about it digesting the stomach instead of the other way around or something." Mabel said. Wendy's eyebrows went up as she heard the warning.

"Oh shite. I'll just stick to vodka and cranberry juice for now. Maybe some jack later." She said. I was kinda surprised that Wendy drank, but knowing manly Dan she probably had to keep up with the family when she was older and had drinks with him. I looked around and saw a fair amount of teens, I hardly met any of them before. I saw Nate and Lee cheering on Thomson taking 3 fireball shots as Tambry recorded it on her phone. After, he did Thomson had a crunched up look on his face as Lee and Nate high fived. The four walked over to us at the booze table.

"What's up little dude. You're actually not that little anymore!" Nate greeted me. "I'm digging the backwards cap look." He said.

"Oh thanks man! Haven't seen you guys in forever." I began but the got interrupted.

"DIPPer!" I heard a shout from Lee. He was walking a little off with tired eyes and red cheeks. "I remember you little man! You saved all of us from -BURP- from the end oftheworld." He put his arm around Nate for balance. "You're the COOLEsT and don't let any pricks tell you otherwise. YOU GOT THat?!" He blurted. It was funny to see him so gone.

"Holy shit he's fucking gone. Are you okay dude?" I asked.

"Yeah he's fine, he's a light weight. Give him some fireball and he's trashed in minutes. I like him though, drunk Lee is fun Lee." Nate said holding him up.

"Another shot! EVERYONE let's take one!" He said holding up an empty shot glass. Nate cheered with him as the gang and I went over to the table and filled 7 shot glasses. "CHEERS MATES!" Lee said as everyone including Mabel take a shot. I hesitated in taking mine and started off slowly. As the fireball went down my throat it tasted like a bitter cinnamon and a slight burn go down throat. I scrunched up my face after and slammed the shot glass down.

"Oh man that has a burn." I said then coughed a bit. Wendy patted my back until I stopped coughing. Mabel looked fine after. "Why aren't you dying?" I asked.

"Because mama didn't raise no quitter!" She said louder than usual. Everyone around her whooed as Lee poured her another shot. Mabel took it like a champ.

"Jesus this party looks pretty dead." A familiar voice from the front door broke the cheering. I turned and saw Robbie with new piercings on his face and lip. He has a haircut where one side is long and the other is buzzed cut. He walked in with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Who the hell invited you?" Wendy asked. Robbie looked over to Tambry and nudged his head. Wendy looked over as well and gave her 'Why the hell did you do that?' look.

"I thought it would be cool with you." Tambry said. "He is my boyfriend after all." Wendy rubbed her temples.

"I thought we talked about this." Wendy said. "We're running low a liquor so I don't even think this party is gonna last that long." She said looking hoping it would make Robbie go away. Robbie scoffed.

"I brought enough booze to keep this party going." Robbie said. Some guys were bringing bottle after bottle and setting them down. As much as I dislike Robbie I have to admit that it was cool he brought something than the juice that can probably give someone a stomach ulcer that Mabel and I brought.

As the night continued the party people got more turnt than I thought. Mabel was kind of buzzed and giggly socializing with some upper class-men. while Wendy was staying pretty chill as usual. Lee and Nate were on a winning streak of beer pong. As for Tambry and Robbie they were stuck on the coach making out. For me, I was the wall flower who leaned against the wall with a hard lemonade. Like all those sad band songs, I see what they mean. 'If anyone wants to talk they'll come to me.' I thought, but I kinda knew that was an excuse to just not socialize.

I was staring blankly at nothing while taking careless sips from my drink. Next thing I know I see Wendy leaning next to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Having a good time?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, not as sociable as Mabel but I like the vibe in here." I said looking around her living room. Wendy chuckled and took another sip from her cup. I don't know if it was me but she was standing pretty close than usual. Our shoulders were touching, and even if that doesn't sound like much it felt nice. Just the comfort she has being close to me feels nice. We both looked at each other and didn't say anything. I realized that I was at eye level with her. I was glancing at her lips and I saw her eyes looking at mine. It looked like we were kind of getting closer.

"Aww looks like small Dipstick is finally gonna grow some balls." Wendy and I turned our heads looking at Robbie with Tambry asleep leaning against him on the coach. Wendy rolled her eyes, but I was afraid my cheeks were becoming red. "What's the matter big Dip? Lost the balls to kiss her? Have you even kissed a girl before?" Robbie started to rant. I could tell he was a little drunk. He may seem cool headed but his cheeks were reddish. I stood up from the wall.

"Shut up Robbie. Go back to sucking Tambry's face." I spoke out.

"I would but she's out, so this is the next best thing." Robbie said smirking.

"God you're a creep." Wendy said as she walked next to me. "Can you just mind your own business?" Wendy asked.

"I wanna see this total nerd fuck up his first kiss." Robbie said. I put my drink down and walked to Robbie.

"Dude what's with you? Ever since we met you've been a dick to me for no reason." I said. Robbie crossed his legs on the coffee table.

"Because it's fun to see you squirm. As you try so hard to get her attention and can't accept that she just only sees a kid." Robbie laughed.

"Okay that's eno-" I interrupted Wendy.

"No it's okay, I've had it with this asshole for a good while now." I said. "Just leave dude, the only person who wants you here is asleep so how about you just leave us alone." I said standing in front on him.

"If I leave I'm taking my booze too." Robbie said.

"Pffff hell no, how about you leave and never come back." I said. Robbie stood up, he was a little taller than me but I wasn't scared.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Robbie pushed my forehead and I slapped his hand away. He then grabbed me by the collar and lifted a fist. Even if I wanted to, I knew I couldn't kick his ass. I looked over to the booze table and got an idea to get him to leave.

"We'll drink!" I shouted. Robbie lowered his fist.

"What?" He asked.

"We'll have a drink off. If I win, you'll leave and we keep the drinks. If you win..." I knew I was gonna regret this. "I'll let you beat me up" I said. Robbie put me down and scoffed.

"You think you can take on me?" Robbie laughed. "You gotta be kidding me. The little bitch who's been sipping lemonade thinks he can handle actual hard liquor?" Robbie was laughing harder.

"You scared? Huh? Captain Shitlord?" I taunted him. He turned to me.

"Fine you little bitch. I'll take you on and watch you fall on your ass." Robbie said. Shortly after we were both sitting on opposite ends of the table. I don't know if it was the two shots of fireball and hard lemonade that made me like this. But I was already in this mess so I can't stop now. Mabel stood next to me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Dipper you can't out drink him. You're already slightly drunk. Why the hell would you offer this?" Mabel asked. I looked her with my somewhat buzzed eyes.

"Because mama ain't raise no quiter!" I said with a slight slur. Mabel sighed and patted me on the back.

"Please don't die." She said and smiled at me. Wendy then came up to me.

"You don't have to do this, I don't want something bad happening to you." Wendy said. She got close to my face. "He's just an idiot who's still has somethings against me. He's being an idiot, so you shouldn't either."I turned towards her.

"I know this isn't the best way,but I'm sick of this guy being an ass to the three of us. I'm gonna stand up to him. It's time I face him and stood up for myself." Wendy looked at me and also sighed.

"Please don't die." She said. 'Why does everyone say that?' I thought. Nate stood at the center of the table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Come around and see the prince of eyeliner and the pop-punk savage go one on one in a drink off! Rules are simple: Whoever pukes, passes out, or can't finish their drink first loses. Now, LET'S GET CRUNKED!" Nate said putting the first bottle on the table. It was fireball again. I was relieved a little since I know what to expect from the taste. Lee poured us both a shot and put them in front of us. Robbie drank his as if it was nothing. I lifted my drink and took a deep breath.

"You got this Dipper! Show that dumbass how the pines drink!" Mabel cheered. Wendy was clapping her hand and rooting for me as well. I smirked at Robbie and took down the fireball. It hurt, but nothing was gonna stop me so easily.

Robbie and I continued until the fireball bottle was empty. Which was about 4 shots for each. I was slightly off but nothing too bad. The next bottle was crown, I had no idea what to expect. Although we had a choice to have it with some coke. We both took the coke and drank a full cup in under 5 minutes. I let out a loud burp and put the cup down. At this point I wasn't sure if I could say clear sentences. I put my palms on my face a leaned against the table slowly breathing. I felt a little dizzy and not so great. The rounds just kept coming. Drink after drink. Dr. Pepper bombs and vodka straight. Also some Jack Daniels. We were both pretty fucked at this point. I'm surprised I was even able to sit up.

Wendy came next to me. "Hey how are holding up?" She asked. I lifted my head and gave her an confident thumbs up. "Look you got this, we're pretty much out of booze so it'll end in a tie." I took a deep breath and beckoned her. She put her ear close to my mouth.'

"Thank God because I'm pretty sure I'm on the verge of puking. If I don't make it from this, just know that you are the coolest person I know." I said. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"You got this rock star. Stay strong." Wendy said and went back to Mabel.

"How's he doing?" I heard Mabel said. I looked over and Wendy gave her an uncertain look. Which made me feel pretty shitty. Nate came back to the middle of the table.

"Bad news folks. We're all out of drinks that these two haven't tried yet. There's still a good amount of booze but to make it fair, since Robbie brought the liquor he wins be de-"

"Wait!" I yellped. Trying to form my words properly. "THere'sstill ONE MORe drink.. That one" I said pointing at Stan's homemade brew. It may be toxic but I know Robbie won't be stupid enough to drink it. Nate grabbed the bottle and took a whiff. He immediately pulled back.

"Dude this smells like gasoline. You sure you wanna do this?" Nate asked. Robbie started laughing.

"You think THIS LIttle PUNK is gonna -hickup- bueat me?" Robbie slammed his hand on the table. "Zere's no way he can HAndle one more drink." He said. I pushed my shot glass to Nate.

"I'm not gonna lose! Because I'm a GOD DAMN PINES! Pour the shot Nate!" I demanded. Nate got both shot glasses and filled them with the clear poison and gave them back to us. Robbie lifted it up and took a whiff first and gagged.

"What the fuck is this, smells like a burned matches." He asked. I lifted my shot.

"A Pines family -hickup- recipe." I said. Robbie held his nose and took the shot. My eyes widen in worry that he actually did it. I thought he would've backed down. I looked down at the filled shot glass and gulped as I was staring something thatcould potentually kill me. I looked back at him still making hurting faces. He was smiling thinking he won, that he's the victor. I lifted my glass up and swigged the shot as fast as I can. That was a bad idea.

It felt horrible. Like actual fire was in my throat and with a bitter spice like wasabi all over my mouth and lips. I felt my sinuses open wide for me to breathe. My heart was beating at a rapid pace as if I was gonna die. Then suddenly, everything stopped. There was a high pitched ring in my head blocking out all noises. I couldn't breathe, but I was calm. Everyone was moving in slow motion and my mouth became watery. As I knew what this meant I stood up slowly and walked over to Robbie's side of the Table. He didn't look up at me, I don't think he could. As I stood over him, I looked over Mabel and Wendy.

"I'm so sorry you have to see this." I said. In that second, I lifted Robbie's head up and opened his mouth as wide as I could with my remaining strength and threw up in his mouth. I was able to get a decent amount in his mouth before he pushed me away and puked out my vomit. He started to throw up by himself at this point and so was I. My head felt like it was going to explode as I kept puking out what I drank. After puking out everything I spit out the rest of the vomit from my mouth and passed out on the floor.

As I woke up, I woke up completely soaked in water. Mabel was holding a bucket of water in front of me.

"Oh good you're awake." Mabel said then splashed me with the bucket of water. I wiped my eyes and spit out what water got in my mouth.

"What was that for? Ah God my head..." I rubbed my temples in a pain. "Oh God I have a nasty hangover." I said rubbing my eyes. I looked up and found an empty house full of red cups and empty bottles of beer. I had still the taste of vomit in my mouth that made me gag. Wendy was cleaning up while Mabel was looking at me in shame. I wiped my mouth and spit in a red cup. I stood up and walked to the couch wrapping myself in a blanket. I sat down and breathed calmly.

"This is what you get for acting like an idiot!" Mabel yelled! I raised my hand up towards her.

"Ow I know, please have mercy and talk quietly." I was rubbing my eyes while slouching over. "It was the booze talking. I'm sorry I even got myself into this mess." Wendy walked over and placed something in front of me. It was a small glass with an egg yoke in it. "What is this?" I asked.

"A Prairie Oyster. A cure for hangovers. Something my dad takes every now and then." She said walking back to the kitchen.

"Wendy I-" I started.

"Just please drink the yoke." She interrupted me. It sounded pretty hostile which made me feel even more like a piece of shit. I looked down at the drink and grabbed it. It smelled horrible which made me want to puke again. I held my nose and gulped it all in one go. I put the glass down. Mabel was still staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid Dipper, you're suppose to be the responsible twin." Mabel said.

"Well maybe I just wanted to be the twin everyone liked for once." I said.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, everyone loves talking to you and being around a cute girl. I'm just some loner loser kid who doesn't know when to quit. So maybe that this time I could be the interesting one." I admitted.

"Dipper.." Mabel said walking to me. "You know we love you. You don't have to prove anything." Mabel said.

"I know, but I just wanted to be noticed. It's just so easy for you." I said. We both sat in silence as tension built up. I looked at Mabel and she couldn't look at me in the eye. I stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Wait out this hangover." I said carrying a blacket with me to Wendy's front porch swing. I looked out at the woods and sighed. "You really fucked this one up Pines. Just like almost everything else you get involved with." I said to myself. I could smell my own breath, and it smelled like roadkill. I grabbed a nearby water bottle and swished some in my mouth to spit out. I placed the bottle back and saw Wendy next to the porch swing.

She stood in silence. Unsure what to say, or if there was anything to say. The silence seemed like the safest place where I knew she won't scold me and be upset with me. She sat next to me, and slouched over looking at the woods. I layed back and sighed deeply. I decided to be a man and face my fuck ups.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that I was such a fuck at your party. I'm no better than Robbie." I said. staring at the pinetree covered sky.

"Yeah you were. You really were." Wendy said. "I know we were cheering you on in the beginning but after some point I was really starting to worry about your health." My heart sunk pretty bad and I felt like throwing up again. "What made you think that this would solve anything?" Wendy asked. I looked over to her and collected my words.

"toimpressyou..." I mummbled.

"What?" She asked.

"To impress you, okay?" I went back to looking up at the sky, there was no part of me that could face her. At least without any shame. "To show you I can stand up for myself and your honor even if it's some toothpick figured fuckhat. I know it's sounds stupid and prideful but it's just what guys do. We do stupid things like drink our water weight in alcohol and try to out drink their ex boyfriends hoping to wow them." I take a breath and realization how stupid I must sound to her at this moment. "And I don't know if it's me or the alcohol talking, because I still feel a little drunk, but that's what I miss doing to you. Making you notice that I'm not some nerdy loser who has hardly any friends and can barely handle anything without help." I looked over to Wendy making eye contact. "So what do you have to say? I'm a desperate loser or something?" I asked.

Wendy adjusted herself and leaned over towards me and grabbed me by my cheeks with both her hands. "Listen to me. You are NOT a fuck up. What you did at the party was beyond stupid for challenging Robbie as something as dangerous as a drink off. Though you're not a loser. You're a smart guy with heart and empathy who is loved by great people like Mabel and I. Next time just don't let Robbie get to you. Okay? He's just an insecure jerk who needs to talk down to everyone just so he can feel good. Don't beat yourself up over this, let's just put it behind us okay." She looked me in the eyes. I nodded in agreement and she smiled. "Good, now I'm gonna go finish cleaning the house. You're gonna clean the puke though." She said. I shrugged.

"That sounds fair." I said. She stood up and started walking back inside. Right before she left she stopped in place.

"Robbie was right about one thing though." She said.

"Which was?" I asked nervously. She bent over and kissed me on the cheek. Making my heart race and enough excitement to leave me speechless.

"I did want to kiss you. I would now, but you smell like puke and liquor. So maybe next time, if you're lucky, champ." She said and went back into her house I sat smiling like a doofus on her patio with a soft blanket. I sighed but this time in releaf that I didn't fuck things up too bad. After a while I was actually feeling better. That gross egg thing helped a lot and I stood up and went back inside. The house was a clean except for a small puke puddle inthe middle of the kitchen floor. Wendy handed me the mop and I began to do my part.

"So what happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well Robbie passed out and Tambry took him home in her car. Smelled like puke so I feel bad for her." Wendy said. "I'm pretty sure they'll both hate you for the rest of your life, but I gotta admit that was the craziest thing I've ever seen." Wendy smiled at me and I finished up cleaning up my puke.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go home and face Stan and hopefully he won't kill me." I said putting the mop back. Wendy and I said bye. Me and Mabel walked back home in a silence, and I was happy because I did not want to deal with loud noise. It was early morning, the sun was barely rising. We both tip-toed into the shack, placed the bottle back and went to the stairs. As we thought we were home free, we wake up to Stan waiting for us at the top of the stairs with a scolding face in his bathrobe.

"Morning Sta-"

"Where have you been? You were out all night and I can't call you guys. I was worried you kids got into trouble!" Stan yelled. I looked at him in the eyes.

"We went to a party. It was a party at Wendy's house, nothing big." I said. We were about to go to our rooms.

"Is that why my booze was missing?" Stan asked. I closed my eyes and knew I was in deep shit. We turned around to Stan and faced him with the look of dissapointment written all over it. I looked over at Mabel, she was scared of what Stan was going to say about us. I looked back at Stan as apathetic as I could.

"Yeah. I took it to Wendy's. Don't blame Mabel, taking the booze was my idea." I said.

"No, Stan we-" I put my hand up interrupting Mabel. She stopped talking and looked down at the wood floorboard. Stan was still grunting at us.

"Mabel go to bed. I'll talk to you later. As for you, downstairs in the kitchen. NOW." Stan demanded. I gave Mabel one more look before heading down. She looked very worried, I gave her a big dumb smile to comfort her. She did smile, but it didn't look comfortable.

Stan and I were sitting across from each other in the kitchen. The sun was shining through the glass window. We were both silent, I heard some birds chirping outside but nothing else. Stan got up and poured two cups of coffee and gave me a mug. I drowned the coffee with sugar and creamer, I can't drink it any other way. Stan went back to sitting down and looked over at me.

"How much did you drink?" He asked. I was sipping my coffee and put the mug down.

"Enough to make puke and black out." I answered.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked.

"No"

"Well then you're lucky." Stan said. I took another sip of coffee. "Dipper I don't want yougoing down the same road I did. Alcohol does way more bad than good. It's something you shouldn't careless experiment with." Stan stated.

"What about your home brew? That thing is the reason why I can hardly remember anything last night. It taste incredibly aweful too." I said.

"Dipper that's just for me I use it when I'm feeling stressed. Also people don't drink for the taste. They drink to feel numb, because it could be way better than the feeling you have when you're sober." Stan said. I was speechless that Stan was somewhat actually teaching me something valuable.

"Is that why you drink?" I asked.

"When you're as old as me kid and done the things I've done. You too would wanna forget about it for a while. Don't end up like me kid. Actually do something with your life and take on the world. You have a bright future like my brother did, but if you get caught drinking as a minor.. Well it just ends bad." Said Stan. This was a rare time that Stan opened up to me. I stood up and walked over to his side of the table and hugged him.

"You and Ford and the greatest uncles we could've ever gotton. I wouldn't trade you guys for anything. You've taught me things how to stand upforme and my loved ones. That's something no book could ever teach me. I love you Stan. Me, Mabel, Soos, Ford and a lot of folks in Gravity Falls. If there's something I learned last night from a really good friend is to not cut yourself short. That you're a great person and you're loved by others because they see your greatness. Like I do." I said. Stan wrapped his arms around and hugged me. I wasn't sure if he was crying. Even if he was he probably deny it.

We broke the hug and Stan coughed. "I'm.. I'm glad to hear that you guys care for me. Truth be told you kids my brother and Soos are the only people I actually care about. Thanks kiddo." Stan said. We smiled in silence as we heard the birds chirp again.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." I yawned.

"Alright. When you wake up you get to clean out Waddles droppings. By hand. Think of it as a minor punishment. I'll think of something worse for you and you're sister later." Stan said.

"Seeing you in that bath robe should be punishment enough." I said. Stan chuckled.

"Trust me, it could be way worse." He said.

I walked up the stairs and found Mabel sleeping in her bed with her clothes on. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth from that terrible taste out of my mouth finally. I walked over to my bed, change into basketball shorts and landed face first in my pillow. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't with my brain constantly asking me a question.

"I wonder when a good time would be to get the kiss from Wendy...?"

-The End


End file.
